No juegues con cuchillos
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Me llamo Yuno Gasai, y ésta es mi historia. Muchos no me creeréis si os digo que he encontrado una razón de vida más allá de Yukiteru. Sin embargo, nada me hará olvidar la venganza. Así que prepárate Murumuru, porque este jodido bosque no evitará tu muerte. (Spoilers Future Diary)


Después de convertirme en Dios, Murumuru me convenció para que crease un nuevo mundo. Lo cierto es que eso me mantuvo alejada del dolor de perder a Yukiteru por algunos siglos. Pero pasado ese tiempo, las cosas empezaron a empeorar. No era capaz de crear vida que durase más allá de dos minutos. Las plantas se pudrían, los animales salían defectuosos... amorfos, con deformaciones. Los humanos tenían suerte de no nacer. Poco a poco las ciudades que construí se convirtieron en escombros y polvo. Los animales y personas que quedaron enloquecieron y empezaron a matarse unos a otros. Tuve suerte de que Murumuru eliminase todo y volviera a ser cómo en un principio. Vacío. Un vacío infinito, sin Yukiteru.

–Gasai, ¿has probado a intentarlo de nuevo?

Agh. Esa odiosa Murumuru. Siempre con lo mismo. "Que si este manga ya lo he leído, que si viaja al pasado para volver al juego,que si..."

–Sí, Murumuru. –Reprimí con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de estamparle la cabeza contra la pared. Las leyes del espacio tiempo podrían haber sido dañadas–. Lo he intentado, sin ningún éxito. Admitámoslo, estamos condenadas al vacío...

Me senté en el suelo y junté las rodillas al pecho. Pensar en el vacío me hacía pensar en Yuki, qué estúpida fui al no morir junto a él cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pensar en Yuki me dolía. Pensar en el dolor me daba ganas de matar a alguien. Pero no creo que las ataduras de Murumuru aguantasen la tortura eterna con la que tantas veces había fantaseado. La soledad es buena. Cualquier convivencia se convierte en odio, y más si ha durado más de miles de años. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Murumuru me divertía.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

–Gasai... ¿sabes lo que es una realidad paralela?

Cualquiera diría que estaba aguantándose la risa. Le miré con odio.

–¿Por que lo preguntas? –Joder que ganas de crear un hacha para separar su cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Como con el condenado Akise. Aquel hijo de... Había besado a Yuki. A MI YUKII.

–He descubierto un lugar que puede ayudarte a olvidar tu dolor.

Entorné los ojos ¿olvidar mi dolor? Conociendo a Murumuru aquello no podía ser bueno. Sonaba a un falso Happy End; pero el recuerdo de Yuki dolía demasiado.

–¿De que lugar se trata, demonio? –sabía que le molestaba que le llamaran demonio. Quién sabe, puede que soportar durante la eternidad bullying por nombre fuera suficiente tortura.

Pasó de mi puya y respondió:

–Es un bosque. Dicen que está maldito, pero es un ecosistema vivo y a lo mejor puede darte alguna idea para el nuevo mundo. Si no siempre podrás poner tus habilidades en práctica.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué qué?

–¿Por qué está maldito?

–Ah... No sé, cuentan que hay un asesino por la zona. Dicen que es silencioso y letal. Dicen también que es capaz de matarte antes de que te des cuenta de que estás muerto.

–¿Quién lo dice? –Aquello era realmente extraño. Pero sonaba lo suficientemente apetecible para mantenerme ocupada por un tiempo. Si no, era la excusa perfecta para teñir de rojo el filo de mi hacha–. Déjalo, demonio, sabes lo que necesito... Buen sirviente. –Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. – ¿Cómo llego hasta allí?

Murumuru hizo aparecer una puerta, en medio de la nada.

–Tras ella se encuentra el bosque. Podrás regresar cuando hayas matado al asesino o cuando simplemente decida volver por puro aburrimiento, cosa que espero que no pase. Siempre has sido una experta en ganar juegos, ¿verdad Gasai?

Sin comentarios.

–Ah... un par de cosillas más. Lo primero ponte esto, –me tendió un brazalete – cuando llegues, si no, no podrás ver el camino de vuelta. Y lo segundo... ¿no crees que sería más interesante jugar sin los poderes de Dios?

–Ni lo sueñes, Murumuru.

Me quité la capa marrón y mis antiguas ropas aparecieron debajo. Materialicé un hacha reluciente de doble filo y me la colgué al hombro. Miré una vez más a mi alrededor. El vacío absurdo y vacío sin Yukii se cernía sobre mí. Crucé la puerta, agarrando con fuerza el brazalete y con una única cosa en mente: Matar.


End file.
